


Hunger Games N: Perspectives

by whatpeachywriting



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Hunger Games, I guess you could say I like killing characters, LGBTQ Character, My First Fanfic, No Smut, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatpeachywriting/pseuds/whatpeachywriting
Summary: Welcome to Hunger Games N. A tale of death following the perspectives of multiple tributes as they battle morality vs self preservation. Friendship or betrayal, which shall prevail?TRIGGER WARNING: death, violence, su*cideAlso published on Wattpad, by me
Kudos: 1





	1. Meet the Tributes

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn’t take place in any specific place on the general timeline of the history of The Games.

Since there are going to be 24 named tributes in this piece, this is here for your reference. There will also be reminders about each character’s situation at the start of each chapter to help keep them all straight as well.

**DISTRICT 1 - Luxury**

**Diamond Argyris** **(she/her)**

Female

16 years old

Light skin, blonde hair, blue eyes

Bisexual

**Sterling Ainsley (he/him)**

Male

18 years old

Light skin, dark brown hair, blue eyes

Heterosexual

**DISTRICT 2 - Masonry and Defense**

**Drusilla Turnbull (she/her)**

Female

17 years old

Light skin, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes

Bisexual

**Junius Kemp (he/him)**

Male 

18 years old

Light skin, sandy hair, blue eyes

Polysexual

**DISTRICT 3 - Technology**

**Jav Script (she/they)**

Demigirl

16 years old

Brown skin, dark brown hair, light brown eyes, glasses

Homoromantic Asexual

**Python Nye (he/they)**

Demiboy

15 years old

Light brown skin, black hair, light brown eyes

Aromantic Homosexual

**DISTRICT 4 - Fishing**

**Minali Singh (she/her)**

Female

14 years old

Light brown skin, black hair, dark brown eyes

Aromantic Omnisexual

**Fishel Pasternak (he/him)**

Male

16 years old

Light skin, brown hair with frosted tips, blue eyes, glasses

Bisexual

**DISTRICT 5 - Electrical Power**

**Chenyang Fan (she/her)**

Female

15 years old

Light skin, black hair, black eyes

Bisexual

**Decebal Cojocaru (he/him)**

Male

17 years old

Light skin, dirty blond curly hair, blue eyes

Heteroromantic Asexual

**DISTRICT 6 - Transportation**

**Kim Overton (she/they)**

Girlflux

18 years old

Light skin, dark brown hair with blonde dyed ends, dark brown eyes

Aromantic Asexual

**River Harlow (they/them)**

Enby

15 years old

Dark brown skin, shaved head, dark brown eyes

Aromantic Asexual

**DISTRICT 7 - Lumber**

**Lauma Berzins (she/her)**

Female

17 years old

Light skin, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes

Polyromantic Asexual

**Tapio Lehtonen (he/him)**

Male

15 years old

Light skin, brown hair, brown eyes

Cupioromantic Asexual

**DISTRICT 8 - Textiles**

**Qiana Temitope (she/her)**

Female

16 years old

Dark brown skin, black hair, dark brown eyes

Pansexual

**Eka Wijaya (he/him)**

Male

12 years old

Light brown skin, curly black hair, black eyes

Panromantic Asexual

**DISTRICT 9 - Grain**

**Eithne Delaney (she/her)**

Female

13 years old

Light skin, red hair, green eyes

Bisexual

**Dagon Alan (he/him)**

Male 

17 years old

Light brown skin, dark brown hair, light brown eyes

Biromantic Asexual

**DISTRICT 10 - Livestock**

**Leah Cowden (she/her)**

Female

17 years old

Light skin, red brown hair, blue eyes

Heterosexual

**Gopala Vacca (he/him)**

Male

14 years old

Light brown skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes

Aromantic Omnisexual

**DISTRICT 11 - Agriculture**

**Minthe Chastain (she/her)**

Female

15 years old

Dark brown skin, dark brown hair, black eyes

Panromantic Asexual

**Basil Hakim (he/him)**

Male

15 years old

Light brown skin, black hair, black eyes

Aromantic Heterosexual

**DISTRICT 12 - Coal Mining**

**Idzuki Sanada (she/her)**

Female

17 years old

Light skin, black hair, black eyes

Omnisexual

**Collier Blakeley (he/they)**

Boyflux

14 years old

Light skin, black hair, black eyes

Aromantic Asexual


	2. The Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes for District 12 have already been chosen, now, in District 8, they must be picked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told from Eka’s perspective  
> District 8: Eka Wijaya & Qiana Temitope  
> District 12: Idzuki Sanada & Collier Blakeley

Yesterday, Eka Wijaya turned twelve. A day full of pained smiles and tight hugs, the whole time spent dancing around what truly made it special. Now, as he stood with the rest of District 8, he noticed the lifeless dread in their eyes was the very same as had been in his mother’s the day prior. Eka was roped off in the back of the square with all the other kids in his year, waiting for the moment to arrive. The tributes from District 12 had already been reaped, Eka had seen them, an intense dark haired girl and a scrawny, cute boy just two years older than himself. District 12 never won. Imagining their dead, bloodied faces, he choked back a sob. By the end of it all, 23 children would be dead, likely even a pair he knew. Who of his friends would lie cold, battered, and beaten? He would soon know.

A light hand reached into a glass ball, pulling out a single slip.

”Qiana Temitope!” the woman squealed excitedly, reading the paper. She was dressed extravagantly and ridiculously, as all Capitol citizens do. 

Qiana was four years ahead of him in school, but Eka knew of her. She liked sweaters, had a fine nose, and a sweet voice. It could be sharp or gentle, though seldom used. Hopefully it wouldn’t soon be silenced forever.

Eka watched as the girl walked forward in a daze, her many black braids hitting gently against her back with a small twack and clink with each step. A sudden wail escaped from the section of adults as the new tribute’s mother sank to the ground. Those around her quickly dispersed at the sight of a Peacekeeper marching over. He took the woman in his iron grip and forcibly muffled her cries with his hand. Everyone looked away frantically. Up front, the escort woman stood, unbothered and smiling away, reaching into the second glass ball. 

That sickening positive expression still on her face she read, “Eka Wijaya.”

Sobs broke out in the crowd.


End file.
